Field of the Invention
The potential use of coal as a source of liquid fuel has greatly increased as the scarcity and price of petroleum increases. For many potential uses of the coal liquids, it will be necessary or desirable to blend the coal liquid with petroleum fuels. Therefore, compatability of the coal liquid with the petroleum fuel is important. Otherwise, upon combining coal liquids and petroleum fuels, it will be necessary to process the mixture to insure that precipitates and gummy solids are not formed which may interfere with the use of the fuel mixture. In addition, coal liquids may be transported through existing petroleum pipelines. Any incompatabilities with small amounts of petroleum products present in the pipeline could lead to precipitates, which would interfere with the subsequent operation of the pipeline.